


Guild Member Observations

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: Multiple guild members observe and analyze Natsu and Lucy's behavior toward each other. This is the longest one-shot I've ever tried. Nalu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Guild Member Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a weak spot for these kinds of fics and i decided to write one myself. I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Gray_

Gray had noticed the change towards the beginning. Things seemed different when Natsu was around Lucy. He seemed livelier and brighter, even with Lisanna's "death." He started to notice around when Phantom lord had attacked the guild to take Lucy back to her father. Lucy had told Gray how Natsu saved her, she had jumped off the Phantom Lord tower and he had caught her in mid-falling, thus saving her.

It wasn't all that surprising at first. If that were himself in Lucy's situation, Natsu would probably save him too, even if he denies it. That was just how Natsu was. He would do anything for his friends. But what came after had surprised Gray to say the very least. It seemed that Natsu was joined to Lucy by the hip. Wherever Lucy was, Natsu wasn't far behind her. It was after they had found out Loke was a celestial spirt that Gray had finally asked Natsu what his deal was.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Natsu was sitting at the bar, drinking fire whiskey when he had interrupted him. It was a rare moment where Lucy was no where near Natsu and Gray's perfect opportunity to finally ask him about his bizarre behavior.

"The hell are you babbling about, ice pervert?" Gray noticed that Mira had started to sweat, probably afaird they were going to start brawling. Gray could use a good fight, but unfortunately he had to get some answers out of this idiot flame brain. Gray clenched his fist in frustration and glared at Natsu in impatientness.

"What's up with you and your weird obsession with Lucy? She's only been in the guild for around a month and you're following her around like a lost puppy." To Gray's surprise, he saw Natsu's cheeks brighten up. Natsu turned to face the wall away from Gray.

"Pah, she needs someone to protect her and I'm doing just that." Gray narrowed his eyes. He didn't know whether natsu was lying or telling the truth. He suspected it was a little bit of both.

"She can take care of herself. She is a mage you know." Natsu balled his hand into one of a fist and grunted something he couldn't quite make out.

"Don't you think I know that, icy breath? I've been on way more jobs with her than you have and I've seen what she's capable of!" That's when Gray realized what he had meant by wanting to protect her. It must of been because if Lisanna's death. That Natsu couldn't protect her so instead he would try to protect Lucy to try and make it up to Lisanna in some way.

That's what he thought until Lisanna came back. It was a great surprise to everyone. Natsu seemed thrilled when she came back and Gray half expected them to start going on jobs together and become a team again. It didn't sit right with Gray that Lucy would be left behind, but he couldn't exactly blame Natsu. It had been two years thinking Lisanna was dead. How could he just treat her like some regular old guild members again when they were so close before.

He didn't join on a team with Lisanna. He didn't hang out with her 24/7 like he did before. He still treated her like his good friend and they talked, but he gave her time to be with Mira and Elfman. Even after, his actions didn't change. He still hung around Lucy like the lost puppy he was before. Nothing had really changed.

"Luce, let's go on a job!" He even gave Lucy his own little nickname.

"How many time have I told you, it's Lucy! And yeah let's go on a job. I'm totally broke" Natsu had ignored her about the nickname and still continued to call her that. Natsu ripped off a paper on the job board and made his way over to Mira so that she could accept his request.

"Hey Mira, this job please!" Mira grinned and stamped it. Natsu radiated sunshine as he made his way back to Lucy. Swinging his arm around her shoulders, he guided her towards the door. Happy flying beside them teasing them about liking each other and with Lucy yelling profanities at the blue furred feline.

"They're quite a pair huh?" Mira smiled as she cleaned a glass behind the bar. She must have noticed Gray staring at the two as they picked a job. He nodded and ordered breakfast from Mira.

"I guess so. I originally thought he wanted to protect her because he couldn't protect Lisanna all those years ago." He noticed that Mira had frowned slightly at the memory. "But now that Lisanna is back, he acts exactly the same. I don't know why, out of everyone here, he protects her the most. Not saying that i dont care about lucy and all, but she had joined the guild only around a year ago."

Mira put a finger on her chin in thought. "Maybe it's because he brought her to the guild in the first place. Or how she acts extra spunky towards him, we never know, he could in to that." Gray made a disgusted face that had Mira laughing. Just as gray was about to retort back, a loud booming voice had interrupted him.

"Gray, I demand that you and I go on a job together!" Erza pointed her sword to his chin as intimidation. He sweat profusely and nodded rapidly.

"No please don't take Gray-sama away from me. I want to go on a job with him!" Juvia had appeared out of nowhere and hugged his arm in desperation. He doesn't know why he's worrying about Natsu and Lucy's relationship in the first place.

He has his own problems he needs to deal with.

_Erza_

Normally she wouldn't distract herself with such trivial things such as others relationships with another guild member. Well, that was until a blonde hair celestial spirt mage had joined the guild. It was only the little things she noticed about their relationship. Such as them going on multiple jobs together or how they would seem brighter around each other. The little things.

That was until Natsu had secretly took a job with happy without Lucy's consent. As if he really needed her consent but Erza guessed that's how their relationship worked. Lucy has slugged her way into the guild with a spaced out look on her face, it was an almost depressed look. Her eyes were no longer the bright chocolate brown they were supposed to be around Natsu. Lucy didnt even bother ordering breakfast. She just sat down at a table and slammed her head on the table top.

"What's wrong Lu-chan? Why do you look so down in the dumps?" Lucy just groaned and buried her head in her arms. A moment later Lucy decided to answer Levy's question.

"Natsu went on a job without me! He didn't even ask me if he could go!" Erza noticed that Levy sported a small smirk towards Lucy.

"Well Lu-chan, he should be allowed to go on a job without your consent. It's not like you guys are together or anything." Lucy's head shot with a roaring blush plastered on her face.

"Ha?! We aren't together but we are a team and he needs to ask me for permission before he can just leave me behind like that. He even took happy with, so unfair!" Levy sighed and pat her friend on the back. That's when Erza decided to stock over to them both. She took a seat across from both Levy and Lucy.

"What seems to be the problem?" Erza placed her hands on the table and focused all her attention in the conversation.

"Oh, Natsu and happy left on a job without Lu-chan and she's pretty down about it." Erza slammed her armor covered hand on the table in anger.

"I apologise for Natsu's insensitive behavior. I will punish him as soon as he returns from his mission." Lucy shook her head and sweat under Erza's glare.

"It's fine. I mean it's not like I have any contol over him. He can do whatever he wants, I'm just being selfish." She pouted and blushed, slamming her head down on the table again. Erza glanced back at Gray who was watching the scene unfold as well as having a conversation with juvia. Erza shook her head amd Gray rolled his eyes, taking off his shirt. Turning back to Lucy, Erza noticed how Lucy's eyes started to gloss. Was she about to cry?

"Lucy, please don't worry. He would never take a long job without you. He should be back anytime now." Just as promised, Natsu came back around twenty minutes later. Lucky perked up and was all smiles as he made his way towards her. That's when her face darkened considerably.

"How dare you leave me alone..." Natus cowered in fear at Lucy's glare. Erza chuckled and noticed how hurt Lucy actually was. She always seemed to use anger to cover up her hurt around the Dragon Slayer. Natsu got down on his knees and bowed and apologized.

''Sorry Luce, but we were in a hurry!"

"What do you mean 'in a hurry'?! So much in a hurry that you forgot about me?" Erza noticed just how loud their argument was and looked around to see the entire guild watching them in nervousness. Natsu ruffled his hair in a small smile and dropped a small pouch in her hand. Lucy looked at it in confusion and opened it.

"M-My rent money?'

"Yeah, me and happy knew your rent was due tomorrow and decided to get it for you." Natsu paused to get a good look at her face. "So do you forgive me?" Lucy gazed at the bag full of jewels with a blank expression gracing her features before the whole guild gasp as she started to shake. Erza couldn't see her expression as it was covered by her bangs. When she lifted her head, there were tears in her eyes and she clutched the bag tight in her hands and embraced Natsu.

"Thank you so much, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world." She sobbed and dug her face in his chest. Natsu's face was red as he gulped and pat her head. Erza grinned at the sight as the guild sat in awe at what they just witnessed.

"No problem Luce, just don't be mad anymore." Lucy stepped away and wipped her tears with a smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Luce?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop." Lucy lightly slapped his chest with a giggle. Natus followed suit with a small laugh. Erza may not be that skilled in the art of love, but she can tell that both Lucy and Natsu deeply care for each other. She watched as they left the guild with bright and teethy grins. Happy followed after them shortly, yelling about how they left him behind.

"They're idiots." She turned to see gray sipping on a drink. Erza laughed and nodded.

"That's one way of putting it. I'm just happy that Natsu did something so meaningful towards Lucy even if he knew it would upset her to leave without her."

"Hm" was all that gray replied with.

_Wendy_

She accompanied team Natsu on a mission. Well, she guessed she was part of team Natsu now. It was a simple task; catch a few low level demons terrorizing a small town. They had been walking around in woods for some time now which gave plenty of time for Wendy to gaze around and observe a few things. Mainly Natsu and Lucy.

They had been in front of her and Carla. She hung back on purpose so that she could observe them without seeming creepy. She watched as they stuck close to each other and had a small conversation with each other. One would laugh at what one said or tease the other. This is what could only be described to Wendy as flirting. It made Wendy's face burn and she had to turn away in embarrassment.

She may have not been at Fairy Tail very long, but when first meeting Natsu and Lucy she had thought they were already in a relationship. She was surprised when that wasn't the case. They had been so close that it was only natural to assume. Natsu would preotect her with his life and she would constantly worry about his well being when he became too reckless.

"What are you thinking about, child." Carla used her wings to fly beside Wendy's head.

"Mm, nothing really. Say," Wendy paused and waited for Carla's to ahead. Carla gave her a look. "When you first met Natsu and Lucy, did you think they were a thing?" Carla turned her attention to the pair infront of them teasing each other.

"It's funny, I did. I asked happy about it and he said no. It surprised me to say the least. Otherwise, I didn't really care after that. It's not your and my business what they do alone." At that, Wendy's ears blew out steam she was so heated. Holding her hands against her cheeks she overheard Natsu say something quietly. The only reason she heard was because she Dragon Slayer senses.

"Heh, shorty" Natsu rubbed Lucy's head affectionately. Lucy pouted and shoved his hand off.

"You need to stop hanging around gajeel. You sound just like him!" Natsu grinned at her pouty expression and pulled her towards him. She squeaked and landed against his chest. She looked around to she if anyone noticed, when her eyes landed on Wendy, she quickly turned away so she wouldn't notice her stare. "Natsu, someone could see."

Wendy examined the pair closely. When Wendy joined, Natsu was about three or four inches taller than Lucy. But after the guild disbanded for a year and came back, he seemed to have grown some. Instead of Lucy's head reaching slightly above his ear, her head came to his shoulder. Wendy too was short because of her age, but she never really noticed that Natsu got so much taller over one year.

"Ahh, no one will notice and I can't help it. You're just so small." Natsu laughed. It was quiet and didn't attract much attention besides herself.

"Not my fault you grew to be a giant in one year and I didn't even grow an inch." She softly banged on his chest and tried to pull away from him, noticing that Gray was looking in their direction. He finally let her go so she could dust herself off. He rubbed the back of his head and muttered an apology. They heard Erza'a armor turn towards them and they stiffened.

"Lucy, Natsu stay focused." They nodded and turned forward. Wendy smiled softly at the pair. Just then the monsters jumped out and decided to attack. There was only around ten of them, but they were big mind you. Wendy used her Sky Dragon roar to take out two. She watched as the others attacked them as well. Natsu getting two, Lucy got two, so on and so forth. Erza had tied them up and brought them back to the client and effectively getting the reward this time.

They all decided to camp out and head to the guild the next day. Lucy set up the tents while Natsu and Gray got the fire wood, even making a competition to see who gets the most. Erza went hunting for food while Wendy stayed behind with Lucy. Wendy noticed Lucy's small frown and felt worry take over her.

"You okay, Lucy" She squeaked in surprise and looked back at Wendy with wide eyes. Lucy then started to giggle, it was like an angel ringing a bell it sounded so angelic

"Totally, just missing Natsu slightly. But I've realized that I can't be so dependent on him y'know? I'm proud of myself for getting in the fight and defeating two monsters on my own, much to Natsu's protest. I'm strong and I don't need to rely on someone anymore." Wendy smiled bright.

"It's not relying on someone to miss them. You just care deeply for Natsu and you miss him being around you. It's normal." Wendy decided to throw a bone to Lucy and called missing someone that much a totally normal friend thing. Lucy had a tint of pink dusting her cheek, but just nodded at Wendy. Once everyone made it back, they ate and decided to get to bed.

"Goodnight everyone, I'm tired as hell." Lucy stretched and climbed into her tent and the lantern in the tent turned off and the light inside the tent went dark. That was everyone else's indication to do the same. Wendy had dressed in her pajamas and held Carla close to her. It was only recently that she noticed how their interactions played out.

She laid down with Carla still in her grasp. Wendy's last thoughts were of how Natsu and Lucy's relationship would turn out. She guessed it was only in a matter of time before something would happen.

_Gajeel_

Gajeel thought of Natsu as an oblivous idiot. Couldn't even tell if a women flirted with the guy. For the most part that was how Natsu acted, dense and stupid. How could he even call himself a Dragon Slayer if he couldn't tell the difference between men and women. That's what he thought until one particular day at the guild.

He was sitting with the shrimp at a far away table. Pantherlilly was talking with shrimp about anything really. Books, food, gossip, you name it. Gajeel had watched them talk for a while but had grown tired of their bubbly shit and looked around the guild. That's when he heard the door slam open with the blonde bunny girl coming through. She was angry, per normal.

She planted herself at the bar and ordered a drink. With his hearing, he overheard the conversation going on.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked. Bunny girl slammed her glass down on the table so hard that it broke. Mira quickly cleaned and gave Lucy a band-aid for her slightly cut hand.

"Natsu..." Of course it was the strawberry haired idiot. What did he do this time?

"Oh, what did he do?" Mira was curious of course. She had always been interested in everyone's business but her own. Bunny girl glared at the table below her and her face heated up, flame brain probably embarrassed the shit out of her. He was always idiotic like that.

"Well, I was taking my morning shower which Natsu knows Is something I do every morning. I came out in only a towel because I thought he would smart enough to not disturb me until 9:00 am, when I'm done doing my morning routine. Like the moron he is, he barges in right as I'm about to put on my pants on." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I had no bra on and I only had underwear on and nothing else! Mavis, i'm so embarrassed!"

"Oh my, that's quite serious. What did he do?" Gajeel could see the evil twinkle in the take off mage's eyes, but Lucy didn't seem to notice.

"He just froze, like he saw a damn ghost. The next thing I know, his face is all red and he jumps out the window like I was Erza or something. What is with him?" He was surprised to hear what happened. And here gajeel thought that the pink haired loser didn't even know what a women was, now he seemed to have grown up a bit. He can't wait to rub it in his face later. Just then, the devil himself slammed open the door. He looked around for something snd once he found it, he ran towards it.

Of course it was bunny girl. She noticed his presence and ignored it entirely. How cold.

"Aww Luce, it was an accident. Can't we just forgive and forget?" He pleaded. He had something behind his back, but Gajeel couldn't see exactly what it was. He took the item from behind his back and held it in front of himself.

"Ah! Now way in hell will I-" she froze when she saw a whole set of flowers in his hand. They were cherry blossoms, it was what Levy said was her favorite. Not that he pays attention to what the shrimp says. "Oh, they're beautiful Natsu. My favorite flower..." She took the flowers from his hands and sniffed them, already forgetting about their fight. She stood up and hugged Natsu.

"Forgive and forget?" He asked her again.

"Yeah yeah," she was so engrossed with the flowers that she didn't really pay attention to him. "Let's go back to my house, i I wanna put these up somewhere." He smiled and trailed behind her. Gajeel's eyes widened as he watched Natsu. He was blatantly staring at her ass in public! And no one seemed to notice except himself!

Natsu watched the sway of bunny girl's hips and he smirked when he believed no one was watching. Gajeel was so wrong about the Dragon Slayer. All he was was a closet pervert and gajeel suspected that he came into Lucy's apartment early to get a peak at her dressing.

"...jeel, ...ajeel, Gajeel!" He looked down at the shrimp beside him. She pouted and put her hands on her hips. "We're you even listening?"

"No" Gajeel put it bluntly. She hung her mouth open and shook her head with a small smile. He watched as she turned her book over to save her page as she talked to him.

"So blunt...say, why weren't you listening anyway?"

"The pink haired moron is a pervert." Shrimp was confused at first before sputtering and eventually laughing so loud the guild looked at them in confusion. It was starting to embarrass Gajeel and the weird looks didn't help.

"What? Was it something I said." Levy banged her small hand on the table and hid her face in her arms trying to conceal her laughter. "Would you stop laughing!" Even pantherlilly was beginning to become confused. He gave gajeel a shrug and just watched Levy keep laughing.

"S-Sorry...I'm just surprised you haven't figured it out yet...is all."

"Figured out what?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and glared at the shrimp.

"Everyone in the guild knows he's a pervert towards Lucy...well Lucy hasn't figured it out yet." Finally closing the book she held onto. She gazed up to Gajeel. "I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out sooner. I mean you have your Dragon Slayer senses. And is it that much of a surprise, he hangs out with Lu-chan all the time, i mean he's bound to notice her uhh- assets sooner or later." Gajeel had never thought about it like that.

"Hn, whatever. I just didn't care enough before to notice."

_Laxus_

Laxus was always the quiet observant type. It was a necessity in battle, of course he would talk cocky at times when he was confident that he'd win but otherwise a quiet threat. He didn't care about other's affairs. It didn't effect him one way or another so why should he poke his nose in where it didn't belong. But him being observant contradicted his mindset. He would unconsciously notice things about other's.

Which is how he ended up observing Natsu and his blonde partner, Lucy. Lucy was reading a copy of the newest issue of sorcerer weekly. Natsu was next to her, stuffing his face like a pig. Every so often she would show him a picture that he would just laugh at or shrug at which seemed to annoy the blonde. It was relatively quiet when Elfman suddenly slipped on a patch of ice.

"So unmanly! Trying to sneak up on a man! Gray, you coward!" He punched gray across the face and they started to brawl. Natsu was too focused on his eating to notice the fight, but when a table had hit the back of his head, he turned to the culprit slowly and menacingly. He was about to yell and join the fight when Lucy had stopped him.

"Natsu, don't fight right now." He suddenly stopped and sat down, going back to eating. Lucy smiled softly and pat his head before going back to her magazine. Half the guild either sighed in relief or had their mouth hung open in shock, laxus was one of those people. Why would Natsu just suddenly stop in the middle of a start of a fight just because a girl said not to. After eating, Natsu laid his head down and practically purred as Lucy stroked his salmon locks.

What did this girl do to the hot-headed, reckless, doesn't-know-when-to-stop-fighting Natsu? Laxus was honestly baffled by it.

"Hey Luce?" She hummed in acknowledgement. He lifted his head up slightly to look at her better.

"Can I fight now?" There was a twinkle in his eye that meant he really wanted to throw his fists around. She sighed and lifted her hand from his hair and nodded.

"Just make sure you don't hit anyone who isn't fighting you and," she paused as her face held a glint of mischief. "Win." He laughed maniacally and pointed at Gray and Elfman.

"You're going down losers. I'll get you for hitting my head!" And jumped in the fight. Laxus turned his attention to the blonde mage laughing with Mira. Laxus stocked down the stairs and sat to the left of Lucy. He ordered a shot of alcohol from Mira and turned to face Lucy. She raised and eyebrow at his stare.

"How did you do it?" She stared at him blankly before blinking multiple times as to contemplate what he meant by his words.

"Exuse me?"

"How did you tame Natsu?"

"T-Tame?" Her cheeks turned red and she looked anywhere but him. Laxus sighed in annoyance and elaborated on what he meant.

"Yeah, how did you get him to do what you say?" That clarification seemed to have calmed her down slightly and she gazed at the ground below her seat in thought.

"Hmm, not sure. I guess he's afraid of what I might do to him if he doesn't do what I say." He could feel the demonic aura surrounding her as she smiled. The aura felt familiar. His eyes landed on the take over mage and noticed how she giggled at Lucy.

"Oh yeah, he's afraid all right. I remember when she yelled at him not to get into a fight and he didn't listen and ended up elbowing her right in the cheek." Lucy pouted at the memory. "Lucy grabbed Natsu by the scarf and beat the crap out of him and then didn't talk to him for two whole weeks. She made him promise her to never go against her words again." Laxus shuddered at the mental image that appeared in his head. Fairy Tail girls could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Still, Erza would do the same thing and he still doesn't listen to her. I just don't get it. What does he see in you that's different from everyone else." Lucy blushed amd looked away. Mira giggled and leaned over the bar table, sporting a smile.

"Simply because she's Lucy."

"Becuase she's Lucy?"

"Yeah, he likes her and is way more effected by her being mad at him than he is by Erza. He doesn't like going against Lucy's words because he doesn't like to see her upset. Simply because she's Lucy." Mira glanced over to Lucy and saw that her face was as red as an apple.

"Can we stop talking about this? It's embarrassing..." That's when Natsu came stocking up to Lucy and slung his arm over her shoulder, with a huge smile adorning his face.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy squealed at first, but managed a small nervous smile. Once Natsu noticed Laxus's presence, he held up his fist.

"Natsu!" Lucy said unconsciously. Natsu suddenly stopped stocking towards Laxus and he quickly slugged over to Lucy's right side. Laxus was putting a fist up to his lips, trying to keep quiet and not errupt into fits of laughter. Mira finally noticed his shaking form and placed a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"You okay, Laxus?" He pat Mira's hand to indicate that he was, indeed, okay. He was better than okay.

"What's so funny, lighting ass?" Natsu glared. Lucy was also seemed curious to why Laxus was trying to keep his laughter at bay. Once laxus couldn't take it, he busted out in a loud booming laughter

"You're so whipped!"

_Mirajane_

Mira had noticed it right away. The first day Natsu brought Lucy in. It wasn't like Natsu to bring in new recruits. He liked new members and all, but he felt finding Igneel or taking job requests was more important than looking for people. Mira was startled when he had brought in this pretty blonde girl. She looked nice, maybe too nice for the guild. She remembers when she was going to get the girl to join that Gray had come over to her, teasing her to let him borrow her underwear. She had grabbed a piece of wood and hit him away so hard he flew back into her big brother, Elfman.

She laughed at the memory. She didn't know why she even doubted Natsu's judgement. Lucy was an absolute perfect fit for the guild. She also seemed like a perfect fit for Natsu. He had always needed someone to keep him on his toes and Lucy did just that. She kept him in place and made sure he took good care of himself. She smiled to herself and watched as Natsh sneezed his way over to her.

"The usual?" He nodded, sneezing again. Natsu didn't look so good, his nose was red and running. He kept sneezing and he looked exhausted. She gently passed the glass to Natsu and let him take a few sips. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm" His voice sounded a lot more raspy that usual.

"You're sick aren't you?"

"Hah? No, of course I'm not! I'm perfe- perfec- perfectly- Achoo!" He sneezed loudly and slammed his head on the counter. She tussled his head in affection.

"Yeah, you're perfectly sick. That's what you are." All he did was moan and drink more of his fire whiskey. That's when lucy came in. She had a red long sleeved shirt on with a black mini skirt. Thigh high socks and boots and a black ribbon tied in the back of her head, instead of the side. She smiled at everyone and waved at Levy. When she made it up to the bar counter, she noticed how sickly Natsu looked.

"Woah, Natsu what's wrong with you?" He went rigid at her voice. Mira thought it was insanely cute at the way Lucy worried for Natsu. She tried to brush away his locks to get a better look at his face. He looked tired and looked like someone had just beat him to a pulp. "Oh my Mavis, what happened to you. You look like someone just ran you over." He groaned and flipped his head the other way so that the back of his head was facing Lucy.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry Luc- Achoo!" He sneezed for the fourth time which made Lucy's worry meter shoot up to one hundred.

"Natsu you are not fine and we're gonna go to my apartment right now so I can take care of you!" All of a sudden, Natsu got angry and glared at Lucy.

"I said I'm fine, can't you just drop it!" Lucy's eyes widened before the hardened. Her chocolate brown eyes turning to a coal black. This made Natsu shrink under her gaze. Lucy rolled up her sleeves and made a fist.

"Number one, don't ever tell me to drop it. I will worry about your well being until I'm fucking dead. Two, don't ever lie to me again. I'm not an idiot, I can see you obviously have the flu or something. And three," she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him roughly to her face. "We're going back to my apartment and I'm going to take care of you like you would do for me. Got it?" His pupils dilated and he swallowed thickly. He nodded in silence and she dragged him out of the guild by his ear.

"Oh that was just so cute!" Mira laughed. Everyone seemed to have an off expression and looked at her like she just lost her mind. Mira could always see something deeper than what it's face value was. Lucy was frustrated that he wouldn't let her worry about him when she knows that he would worry like crazy about her. Their encounters we're always meaningful it seemed.

"How could you say that's cute? She literally dragged him out by his ears." Warren sweat dropped at Mira.

"Well, he was sick so she wanted to take care of him. But you know Natsu, he literally doesn't know how to not be difficult so this frustrated Lucy. So she dragged him home to take care of him." Warren scratched his head and watched the other guild members go on with business.

"I know but does Lucy know anyway that isn't the aggressive way?" Other guild members nearby laughed.

"Nope! She wouldn't be Lucy otherwise." Grinned Mira. If being aggressive gets Natsu to do what she wants then props to her. They carried on talking about Lucy and that guild members to join in on the fun.

"Oh, I remember this one time where Erza was out on a job and everyone had called Lucy "Erza the second" while she was gone. Lucy kept the fighting at bay almost as good as Erza can. It's amazing how women can subdue men with one look of the eye." Max cracked up.

"It's so manly!" Elfman sang. Mira watched as everyone told different stories of Lucy. Lucy really did belong at Fairy Tail. They way she carries herself was just so Fairy Tail. The way she cares for her fellow guild mates, especially Natsu was just so Fairy Tail. Even though they have their little petty fights, Natsu knows that the heart of Fairy Tail will always be Lucy.

Mirajane can't even imagine Fairy Tail before Lucy anymore.

_Lisanna_

Edolas is when Lisanna learned of Lucy Ashley. Lisanna was working at the bar with Mira, her Edolas sister. Lucy came in bloody and beaten with shy Natsu trailing behind her. Everyone gathered around the blonde new comer and Lisanna was actually the one to tend to Lucy's wounds. She tried asking her questions but the girl didn't answer to a single one.

"Okay, how did you get these injuries and why was Natsu with you." The girl turned away, but finally decided to answer.

"Tch, was running from that bitch knightwalker. She knew I was looking to join a guild and disapproved and thought the only way stopping me was to kill me. We fought, but she was just too strong and i lost." The girl grumbled. "I managed to wiggle myself out of the fight amd get away in one piece. I collapsed in the middle of the road when this nerd came up and picked me up."

"And then what?" Lisanna egged her on.

"He said that this place would fix me up and that I could join this guild. So, is it possible I can join because if you're just going to waste my time, I'll just leave." She crossed her arms as Lisanna wrapped bandages around the blonde's head.

"Of course you can join. What kind of guild would we be if we just let you go and risk having you beaten up again or worse." The newest member of the guild let her eyes soften as she sported a small smile.

"Thanks...what's your name?" She asked Lisanna. Lisanna felt a smile tug her lips as she gave her an answer.

"Lisanna Strauss, and you?"

"Lucy Ashley."

"Well Lucy Ashley, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

...

Lucy fit in quickly. She was all for brawls around the guild. She didn't take to kindly to Levy, but we all know both they cared deeply for one another. Lucy also seemed to act more like a guild master ever since our original master had passed away going against the kingdom. It gave everyone hope that maybe one day we'll be able to live normally and function like a real guild instead of being considered a dark guild.

Natsu had been acting different recently too. Like, he would get the courage to ask Lucy out on missions. She would say yes, but attack him with one of her torture techniques first. At the beginning, Lisanna always had a pang in her chest Everytime they would leave. After all, she still had a small crush on Nastu. But this wasn't her Natsu, this was Natsu Dragion. This was a different world thus a different Natsu all together. She still couldn't help the jealously that overflowed her though.

Natsu would come back from his missions with Lucy in all smiles while to everyone's surprise, Lucy was smiles as well.

"They really are a good team huh?" Mira asked Lisanna one day.

"Yeah they are..."

"Sorry lil' sis. I know you kinda had a thing for Natsu." It had been a year since she arrived at Edolas and seeing how Natsu and Lucy were so happy, it diminished her crush on Natsu. To the point it didn't bother her when they went on jobs, in fact, she encouraged it.

"Nah, I got over it. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't come in between them. Natsu is happy and that is all that matters in the end." Mira gave Lisanna a wide eyed gaze before embracing her with tears in her eyes.

"You're such a good person, sis!"

...

Lisanna was sucked up with the rest of her true Fairy Tail friends. Tears weld up in her eyes as she slowly watched her Edolas siblings so as she drifted towards the anima.

"Elfman-nii, Mira-nii, no!" And It became dark. She woke to find herself tied up by an exceed. It all went so fast. Seeing her Natsu once more, embracing him, finding her real brother and sister, parting for an entire week for her return. In that time, she got to meet several new personalities of several guild members amd even new guild members. She even saw a new side of Lucy she never thought she'd get to see. A softer and kinder side.

"Hey Lisanna!" Lucy waved as she dragged Natsu along behind her. She sat down amd had got Natsu to sit with her. "Could I just have a water?" Lisanna glanced at both Natsu and Lucy and smiled.

"Course I can." She poured the glass and brought it back to Lucy. She watched as Lucy scolded Natsu, per normal. "What did he do this time?" Lisanna giggled. Natsu pouted.

"Lis, I thought you'd be on my side!"

"Well if Lucy is this upset at you then you must be in the wrong." Glaring at her, Natsu huffed and turned away. Lucy blew a raspberry and took a sip of her water.

"The idiot decided to be reckless and get himself hurt as well as costing us the reward. What a moron." Lisanna felt her cheeks warm with a smile at her friend's antics. She missed teasing him like this.

"You could say that again. Y'know, Edo Natsu was so much more calmer than this one." This angered Natsu and he puffed his cheeks out in a pout. He stood and pointed a finger directly at Lisanna.

"All he was was a coward. Nothing special 'bout him!" Lisanna watched as Lucy pulled him down to sit again. "There was one thing that made him special."

"And what's that?"

"His unwavering love for his job partner, Lucy Ashley." Lisanna watched as both of their cheeks lit up like the fourth of July. This had Lisanna cracking up laughing to which both Natsu and Lucy whined about her teasing them.

Lisanna also had missed the constant teasing she would do at Edolas. It really brought back memories.

_Gildarts_

He came back on a three month job. He left after the master wanted him to be the new master. Gildarts would of taken the job, but he liked being as free as a bird and being guild master would only tie him down. As the entire town slpit for him, he made his way up to Fairy Tail. He would probably get an earful from master Makarov, but he could deal. Opening the guild door, there were multiple members gushing around him. He only looked for one person though.

"Cana poo~" He wrapped his arms tightly around Cana's middle which had her jumping out of her skin. He ignored it as per usual.

"Gah, dad, what is your deal?" Gildarts only hugged tighter and picked her up, nuzzling her. She blushed a furious red and tried to kick him away.

"Oh how I missed you!" Gildarts gushed. He wouldn't let her get away so easily. That's when he felt a warm presence behind him.

"Ha, Lucy isn't at the guild yet so fight me gildarts!" Natsu made it so Cana got out of his grip. She ran off to where he couldn't see her anymore. Gilarts sighed. He supposed it was only a matter of time. That's when he noticed what he said. Why would it matter if Lucy was here or not? He didn't dwell on the fire breathers words.

"Alright kid, let's go." Gilarts smiled as Natsu launched himself at gildarts. With one punch to the gut, Natsu was sent flying off. Gildarts only shook his head and trudged over to the bar. "A shot of anything Mira, don't care." Mira nodded and had turned to laxus of all people. She told him what to do. Feeling Gildarts confused look, she turned around with a smile gracing her face.

"I asked him to help out today."

"Mm" The guild doors opened to reveal a messy blonde with Natsu in her arms. Everyone started to laugh as she dropped his dead weight on the ground.

"I was walking to the guild when I see this blob of pink, black, and white come flying towards me." She pointed to Natsu. "This little twerp landed right on me, scratching me up and ruining my clothes."

"Sorry, Lucy. That was kinda my bad." Gildarts chuckled nervously.

"Wah?"

"Yeah, he wanted to fight me and I kind of just punched him out of the guild." Lucy's face went blank as her demonic aura returned, even making Gildarts jump a little.

"Hey, what's going on-"

"Natsu, how many times have I told you not to fight without my consent?" She asked him calmly, but you could tell she was anything but. The guild chuckled as they watched Natsu scold and yell at Natsu. Making sure she was loud enough to scare the boy. Gildarts watched in curiousity at how the scene unfolded. I guess he found the answer to his question before. Natsu has to ask Lucy to fight before he can even suggest one with another guild member. It was a controlling way to keep him in place, not that gildarts minded. It got Natsu off his back.

After Lucy was done hollering, she huffed over to Levy. Natsu hobbled over to gildarts and placed his head in his arms.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger huh?" Gildarts chuckled, starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. He promised he would get better at his alcohol intake so he could have competitions with Cana.

"What? No she doesn't. I can do what I want."

"Oh yeah, Natsu? Why do you have to ask permission to get into a fight at the guild?" Natsu froze and closed his eyes in a pout.

"Other than that, I can do what I want." Gildarts laughed out and ruffled up Natsu's hair, making natsu growl. Gildarts didn't care, he wasn't phased by Natsu's childish anger.

"Hey kid?" Natsu gave him a side glance out of curiosity.

"Tell me about Lucy will ya? I wanna know more about my guild mates." It was an easy trick to get Natsu to talk about anyone. Natsu sat a smile and started to describe Lucy.

"Well on the outside you can see that Lucy is kinda mean and strict. She gets irritated so easily, but you can tell that she would always forgive you because we're her friends. She's surprsing a great cook and she makes meals for me and happy all the time." Natsu drooled at the thought.

"Why don't you just order from Mira?"

"Because I can't order food from Mira if I'm at Lucy's house." Gildarts's eyes almost bugged out hearing this. He never knew Natsu and Lucy were like that.

"You go to Lucy's house?"

"Well yeah. We're partners so we share everything." Natsu smirked proudly.

"Even a bed?" Natzu stopped mid-gloat to sputter nonsense. Gildarts watched as Natsu's face slowly went from pink to red in a mtter of seconds. It was highly entertaining when Natsu would blush. It gave Gildarts a sense of pride knowing he could rattle the kid so easily.

"I-It's not like that you o-old perverted man!" He pointed a finger to Gildarts as if accusing him of something. The accusation had Gildarts booming with laughter which seemed to have fuel the blush on Natsu's face.

"I was just messing with you, Natsu. No need to get so defensive. Unless something happened that we don't know about..." He studied Natsu's expression for any kind of clue, but Natsu held zero.

"N-No, nothing has happened..." He mumbled something Gilarts couldn't quite place, but he let it go for the sake of the boy's dignity.

"Ah, no worries my boy. You'll know how to attract the ladies someday!"

Bonus~

_Happy_

At first he had just thought as Lucy as just this annoying little sister he was made to take care of. Of course he still liked Lucy, he just didn't want to have to be the one to save her all the time, let alone Natsu. But he had learned of what she was capable of and he was sorry he ever doubted her abilities. She could take care of herself. That's why Happy was so comfused as to why Natsu kept protecting her. If happy thought she could handle herself, than Natsu should definitely know that she can.

He just didn't get it. What made her so special. He found out what made her special when happy found himself crying at an abandoned park. He had a fight with Natsu and he ran away. Lucy must of chased after him because he heard heavy panting.

"Happy, are you here? You okay?" She found Happy on a bench crying to himself. She hesitantly picked him up and placed him in her lap. He felt himself relax and embrace her hold on him. "Wanna tell me what the fight was about?"

"Natsu was just being his mean ol' self. Eating the fish I had planned to eat..." Happy pouted. Lucy sighed.

"This again? Yeah I guess you're right happy, he's a big old stinky meanie." Happy giggled at her words and thought back to what he thought of her when she joined ths guild and how much it has changed.

"Thanks for cheering me up, mom, you're the best!" Happy hugged Lucy tight while Lucy started at him in disbelief. Did he say something wrong?

"M-Mom? Me?" Lucy stuttered. Happy was confused on why it flustered her so much.

"Yeah, of course. At first I thought of you as a sister, but Natsu likes you a lot so you became my mom." Lucy's ears turned red and she covered her face with her forearm. Happy smiled at this and kept hugging her, his tears drying now that she was here. After Lucy's embarrassment ended, she had tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Happy started to panic as she started to cry.

"Happy, I'm so happy that I met you and Natsu. You know that I'm always on your case, but I really do love you happy. You're like my...son." Happy gasped and Lucy nodded with a watery smile. Happy let more tears flow after hearing her words.

"Happy, I finally found you! Sorry about what-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence to gaze upon the scene. Both Happy and Lucy had tears rolling down their cheeks. Happy wiggled out of Lucy's grip and flew to Natsu with a cry.

"Dad!" Lucy stood up slowly and hugged both Natsu and Happy.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Just me and mom talking."

"Gah, who said Lucy was your mom?!"

"We all know you liiiike her!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! That is the longest one shot I've written and i'm proud of it. I really hope you all enjoyed this. This was super fun to write and I want to maybe do something as long as this again


End file.
